Summer Dream
by everycloudhas
Summary: It was during summer, on a hot sweltering day, that Kurosaki Ichigo finally admitted to himself he was in love... with her. It was also during the same summer, on a hot sultry night, that Inoue Orihime finally realized her dream will always remain as just that... a dream.
1. Chapter 1

(夏の夢)

Nighttime.

An apartment block.

An apartment.

A door.

The door to the apartment opened slightly and a head slowly popped out.

A head full of bright orange hair.

The owner of the colorful mane turned his head, first to the left and then to the right. As if checking if the coast was clear. When he has determined it was safe for him to leave, he gingerly stepped out of the apartment.

A girl followed him and stood behind him, waiting at the door.

The boy turned, he placed his calloused hand on her smooth flushed cheek, he smirked,

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

She giggled softly and nodded.

He silenced her merriment with a kiss.

A short sweet chaste kiss.

He caressed her warm cheek before fingering the plump lips he has just kissed.

He smirked at the way they quivered under his rough fingers.

And then without another word, he walked off.

The blushing girl waited for her legs to listen to her before she almost ran to see him walking home.

She gazed tenderly upon his strong back.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

He must have sensed it for even though he could not hear something so soft, he lifted up a hand and gave a single wave.

But he did not turn around.

He just continued walking.

A contented little smile appeared on her beautiful face.

I love you.

(夏の夢)

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun." The perky princess greeted her pertinacious protector cheerfully the moment she came into the classroom.

And all she gotten was a nonchalant nod of acknowledgement.

"Morning, Orihime." Arisawa Tatsuki greeted her friend who was still staring at her orange-haired scowling crush with bewilderment.

"Orihime?"

Inoue Orihime roused herself from whatever daydream she was in and gave her best friend a sunny smile. "Ohayou, Tatsuki-chan. Oh, good morning, Ishida-kun." She greeted her classmate who has just entered the classroom.

Unlike the earlier response to her greeting, this one was filled with much more warmth and with the tiniest of smile on the usually stoic face, "Good morning, Inoue-san." Ishida Uryuu greeted his fellow sewing club member.

Orihime smiled back at him as he was going to his desk. Suddenly, as if remembering something, her thin arm reached out and her small hand halted his movement.

A pair of dark chocolate eyes narrowed at the touch.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida asked in puzzlement as the hand continued to be connected with his arm. He glanced at her hand.

Noticing the stare, Orihime quickly withdrawn her hand from his arm, "I am sorry, Ishida-kun. I just wanted to show you what I did for sewing club." Her hand was already rummaging through her school bag searching for the said object as she made her apology.

This time his hand touched her busy arm.

The witnessing pair of hard brown eyes narrowed even more.

"It's alright, Inoue-san. You can show it to me at the meeting. You should go back to your desk now. The teacher should be coming into class soon." Ishida advised.

Orihime gave a light thankful smile. "You are right, Ishida-kun. I will show you my incredible creation later." She jokingly stated.

Ishida gave her arm a light tap in acknowledgement before they separated to go to their individual desks.

They did not know they were the focus of everybody attention during their little exchange.

And her eyes did not once came in contact with the narrowed dark chocolate eyes as she walked to her desk.

(夏の夢)

Orihime giggled softly as she read the text message on her cellphone.

It was during lunch and she has told Tatsuki that she needed to use the bathroom before going back to class.

So now, she was in one of the cubicle and sitting on the toilet bowl cover.

She fondly read the message again before getting up from the 'throne'. Just as she was going to unlock the door, she heard a group of guffawing girls coming in.

Orihime decided against going out, just yet. For reasons unknown to the amiable princess, a lot of girls did not seem to like her very much. They gave her disdainful glares and made hurtful scornful insults about her. When she told Tatsuki about it, the second strongest girl in Japan told her to ignore the 'ugly jealous bitches'.

And she did.

But it was difficult for the tender-hearted princess to totally ignore the snide comments.

She would grin and bear with it but at night, alone in her apartment, she would think about it and always, the unshed tears will sting her eyes, then they will escape, cascaded down her cheeks and wet her pillow.

"So, tonight it's your turn to go on a date with Ichigo."

Orihime's ears perked up when she heard the name. '_Ichigo?_' She did not know there was another of that name in their school.

"Wow. One date and it's already Ichigo."

"Me too."

"Me as well."

"Not only did I get to call him by his first name but I also got to hold his hand."

Envious sighs and mutterings were heard.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

"Don't tease, tell us now."

"After the movie,"

"He brought you to a movie on your first date, did he try anything?"

"We just hang out at the mall."

"A fast-food restaurant for me."

"Shut up and let her continue!"

"No. As much as I wanted, he didn't do anything. In fact, it was I who grabbed his arm as he was seeing me home. He looked at me funny and then he said in that deep low sexy voice of his, would I rather hold his hand. What did you think? Of course, I did."

Squeals of jealousy.

Orihime's heart started to pound furiously.

'_This cannot be the same Kurosaki-kun they are talking about.'_

"Has any of your guys kiss him yet?"

Orihime heard negative answers.

"Ha! I thought so. Tonight, after our date, I will be the first among us to kiss him."

"You hussy."

"You all have your chances. Now I will show you how a real woman gets her man."

"It's funny how all of us have only been on one date with him."

"I wonder if he is picking the 'one'."

"Or 'cherry-picking'?"

"Don't you mean 'strawberry'?"

Orihime's frantically throbbing heart skipped a beat.

"Well, someone going to be disappointed because my 'cherry' has already been 'picked'."

Hysterical laughter.

The pure princess was perplexed.

_'Cherry?' 'Picked?_' What did it all meant?

"Do you think he's testing the water before asking the 'idol' out?"

"I thought they were friends?"

"Who cares? After tonight, he will be mine."

"Wow!"

"But who would have thought the orange-haired scowling delinquent punk could turn out to be quite the hottie."

Orihime's grasp of shock was thankfully silenced by her small hand pressing hard against her mouth.

'_It cannot be true. It can't be real._' Her mind kept denying what she has heard, but her heart, oh her thundering heart thought otherwise.

"If you all are nice to me, I'll disclose all about my date with Ichigo-kun to you tomorrow."

"Better bring a rubber,"

"Or two,"

"Or three."

And they were out of the toilet, in loud boisterous laughter as they did.

Orihime slumped back onto the toilet seat cover.

Her mind and heart desperately did not want to believe what she has just heard.

But...

How many 'Ichigo', orange-haired scowling delinquent punk did she know.

She wanted to know.

She needed to know if this was the same Kurosaki-kun, 'Ichigo' they were speaking about.

She looked at her cellphone.

She typed a short text message.

She was afraid for the reply as she sent the text message.

She waited.

The cellphone beeped, signaling a response.

Orihime was startled, even though she was expecting a response.

She read the message.

And...

her heart shattered into a million pieces to join the tears that came raining down her cheeks.

(夏の夢)


	2. Chapter 2

(_So, you all want an update. Well, here's an update. But, seriously, it's a short update to thank all of you for the interest in this story. It is quite short and definitely not sweet. I hope to post another by tomorrow because the quarter-finals starts tomorrow. Yippee! It's the World Cup, duh.)_

_(Thanks, especially to : _**absolutefaith, Annabelle4.0, Cries of the Damned, ForTheLoveOfLiterature01, Majestade, drgnl, fallendemonangel, KyubbiNaruto, Lonnie84, lyerlaboys1, Pablo Hirunata, NaruHinaFanboy, KazumaKaname, Saint Sita (Hi.), wat, Fanfic lover, Guest,)**

(夏の夢)

Arisawa Tatsuki was worried.

It was just after recess and the school bell has already rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

But, her auburn-haired best friend has still not come back from using the bathroom.

Everybody was already back at their desks and waiting for the teacher.

She glanced around.

Well, everybody except... but it was highly unlikely Orihime will be with him.

She has decided to go and find Orihime just as Ochi-sensei stepped into the classroom.

"Where do you think you are going, Arisawa?" The sensei questioned Tatsuki.

Tatsuki decided to just tell the truth. "Orihime is still not back yet and may I have your permission to go look for her?" She asked politely.

Ochi-sense fixed her a stern glare, "No."

"Why not?!"

"Inoue is a big girl and she is a good student. She will not be doing anything wrong." Ochi-sensei explained.

"But..."

The sensei looked around. "Who else is not here yet?"

"Ishida Uryuu." Somebody answered the sensei.

Ochi-sensei gave a little knowing grin. " So, there you have it, Arisawa. Inoue must be with Ishida."

"Why should she be with Ishida?"

"Young love, Arisawa. To be young and in love." Ochi-sensei informed her student nostalgically.

Tatsuki bear in mind she was speaking to a teacher and so she refrained from lashing out in disbelief. "You just said that Orihime is a good student. So why should she be wasting time with Ishida?" She phrased it as to not cause the princess reputation to be drag in the mud.

"Arisawa, being in love is not wasting time. Yes, Inoue is a good student and may I add, a good girl as well. And Ishida, he too is a top student. Not to mention, the class president as well. So, he is a good boy as well. The princess and the president, isn't it romantic?" Ochi-sensei went all starry-eyed and Arisawa and the rest of the class was struck dumb by this sentimental side of their teacher.

A pair of hard chocolate eyes glared in hostility at the the teacher and the orange brows furrowed in anger over the ridiculous rationalizing by the teacher.

"Ochi-sensei," Tatsuki politely addressed the teacher through clenched teeth. "May I please be excuse to go the bathroom?"

The teacher sighed dramatically, "If it helps to ease your mind, but if you should spot the 'lovebirds', do let them have a moment before you interrupt them. Tell them to hurry and come back to class."

Somebody whined out that the teacher was being biased in her treatment of the two missing students.

Ochi-sensei smiled, "But don't you all agree they make a extremely attractive couple." It was not a question.

The class grudgingly muttered their agreement.

The teacher turned to Tatsuki, "Yes, Arisawa, you can go and bring back the princess."

Tatsuki was ready to sprint to the door, when a soft knock was heard.

All eyes were on the door as it slowly opened.

Orihime walked in and everybody could see she has been crying.

Eyes red and swollen as was the lips, probably due to her biting them in her distress.

She looked like a tragic romantic character in a Shakespearean play.

And she was beautiful in her fragile state.

She bowed to the teacher and apologized for being late in coming to class.

Before Ochi-sensei could say anything, Tatsuki shouted from her desk, "Orihime, what happened?! Did somebody hurt you?!" The 'dragon' hen was ready to unleash her fury on whoever has abuse her best friend.

'_Did someone hurt me? I guess he did._' Orihime thought sadly as she felt a new assault of tears ready to spring forth again.

"Sit down, Arisawa and be quiet." Ochi-sensei ordered the furious guardian dragon.

Tatsuki glared at the teacher but she did as she was told.

"Inoue, have you been crying?" The teacher asked gently.

Orihime touched her tear-stained flushed cheeks, there was no sense in denying and so she nodded.

Ochi-sensei laid a comforting hand on her good student's shoulder, "Why have you been crying, Orihime?"

Hearing her name spoken so gently by someone who obviously cared, Orihime could not stop the fresh flood of tears from flowing down her reddened cheeks.

"Because... I-I am w-weak and f-foolish." She cried out.

Tatsuki was not the only one feeling the pain of a crying princess.

"Ochi-sensei, can I be excuse?" Orihime pleaded with the teacher.

Without waiting for the teacher to answer her, Orihime turned and ran.. right into the hard chest of Ishida Uryuu.

"I-Ishida-kun," The gentle healer tearfully acknowledged before burying her weeping face into the Quincy's chest.

A pair of hands gripped the edges of the school desk so tightly, splinters was breaking into the calloused skin. The pain was ignored but how do you ignored the one pain you cannot touch.

And he was hurting.

Ishida did not know where to put his hands or how to comfort the weeping princess.

Luckily the teacher helped him out with the dilemma. "Ishida, bring Inoue out to calm herself down and if need be, bring her to the nurse's office." Ochi-sensei kindly suggested.

"Inoue-san," Ishida placed both his hands on the gentle healer's shoulders, he tried to gently move her off his chest, Orihime shook her head, still buried in the warmth of the Quincy's body.

"Inoue-san," Ishida repeated and this time, he gently but firmly remove her from his chest and giving the teary auburn-haired classmate a concerned look, he lightly placed his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the classroom.

Tatsuki sighed inwardly. She wondered what has hapened and she also wondered how her childhood friend was reacting to her best friend's sorrowful outburst.

She chanced a look at him.

She was completely disturbed by what she was witnessing.

A face filled with so much red-hot hatred directed at the retracting backs going out the classroom door, but at which back?

(夏の夢)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sorry, everyone. I was supposed to do an update yesterday, but I was so caught up with the action at Wimbledon and then the World Cup. I just could not focus. And now I am going to do a 12 hour shift at my part-time job. So hence this fast short update on my mobile, on my way to work. I will clean up this chapter and say my thanks when I use my trusty linux baby. Why are you still reading this, go and start reading now.)_

(夏の夢)

Ishida Uryuu looked in silent contemplation at the auburn-haired gentle healer besides him with her back against the wall. The wall which was supporting her emotionally-wrecked frail body. Her thin pale arms wrapping themselves closely round her delicate body, hugging and comforting herself.

He wondered wearily if she has finally heard the rumours circulating around the school about Kurosaki and the numerous different 'dates' he has been going out with.

But that did not explain why the knowledge of it should have such a devastating effect on the one who has loved him for so long.

Unless...

They were in a secret relationship and Inoue-san has only just found out about Kurosaki fooling around with the others behind her back.

But, that would be hard to believe.

Not Inoue-san and Kurosaki having a relationship, but them being together and Kurosaki blatantly going out on 'dates' in spite of having the love of Inoue-san.

That would just be so cruel for Inoue-san.

Who in their right mind would want to make someone like Inoue-san be in such pain.

Who would want to hurt someone as softhearted as Inoue-san?

Ishida gazed compassionately upon the gentle healer with something akin to a certain emotion springing from the heart.

And then the full force of her beautiful shinning honey brown eyes were connected to his own startled blue eyes.

He quickly looked away.

Embarrassed he has been caught staring at her during her time of despair... for another.

"Ishida-kun," He heard her soft weak words, he turned to face her again.

He was relieved and perhaps a little disappointed she has her angelic face turned away from him. She was once again staring but not really seeing at the sight in front of her.

"Yes, Inoue-san." He answered her in just as soft in tone.

Inoue Orihime sighed. A deep sigh of despair.

"Do you think I am weak and foolish?"

"Why do you think yourself of that, Inoue-san?"

Orihime continued to stare in front of her and she hugged herself closer, tighter. "When Ochi-sensei asked me if I have been crying, I told her I have been. And when she questioned me as to why I have been crying, I answered her that it was because I was weak and foolish."

"Crying does not make you weak or foolish. Was there another reason as to why you think of describing yourself in that way?" Ishida encouraged the sad princess to open up to him. He wanted to help her. He wanted to share her grief. He wanted to l...

"Ishida-kun," The princess broke through his hidden desire, his unspoken love. His longing.

"Ishida-kun." Orihime repeated and looked at the Quincy in confused concern.

Ishida berated himself for making Orihime worried about him.

"I am listening, Inoue-san. I was just thinking why would you belittle yourself, when you know it could not be true. The way you described yourself."

"Ishida-kun is so very kind." The gentle healer looked fondly at her friend.

The Quincy has to turn his head away from her again. He was sure his face was becoming red from the praise and the way she was looking at him. It was like she was really seeing him for the first time.

Her eyes.

Her sparking eyes, no longer in tears, but made extremely bright by her sorrow cried out to him,

'Love Me.'

How he wanted to love her back, he so wanted to love this gentle being, but he knew, he bitterly knew, he has always known, she only loved 'him'.

He forced himself to come back to reality when he heard her soft words again.

"I am weak because I believe in love and I am foolish because I truly believe that he loves me." Orihime whispered her hope.

Ishida almost lost his composure. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to assure her she can believe in love and there was always someone else who loves her.

Instead he calmly told her that it was realistically to believe in love but he could not bring himself to say anything about 'him' truly loving her.

He just could not.

The gentle healer gazed heartbreakingly into the space in front of her. Even Ishida-kun, insightful Ishida-kun could not find it in his heart to lie to her about 'his' love for her.

She lamented her love for him.

Her supposedly eternal love for him.

But...

Her love for him was suffocating her, her chest felt tight, she cannot breathe, she did not want this feeling, she wanted this feeling to go away and she did not ever want to feel like this again.

"Inoue-san, are you alright?"

Was she going to be all right?

She made up her mind right there and then.

Inoue Orihime fixed a determined gaze at Ishida Uryuu, "Yes, Ishida-kun, I am going to be all right." She said with new-found conviction in her soft voice.

She was not going to be weak nor foolish regarding love anymore.

Ishida noticed the subtle change as the gentle healer leant off from the wall. He wanted to reach out and support her as she stood a little unsteady on her feet, but then he realized she did not need his help.

He kept his arms to himself.

She was going to fine by herself.

"Ishida-kun, shall we go back to class?" Orihime tilted her head slightly and asked quizzically.

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose to mask the fluttering he felt in his heart and what it reflected on his face.

"Yes, shall we?" He managed to answer without a break in his voice.

Orihime gave a small smile, his heart skipped a beat, he nodded solemnly and they started to walk back to class.

It was a walk of comfortable silence with each other in their own thoughts.

"Inoue-san, are you sure you are fine?" Ishida glanced in concern at the gentle healer who has her hands clasped tightly together and he asked as they came to the classroom door.

Orihime separated her shaking hands and bravely smiled again. "Yes, Ishida-kun. Everything will be fine."

Ishida knocked once on the door and as he was sliding the door opened, Orihime laid her small hand on his hand, "Thank you, Ishida-kun."

The Quincy gave her an encouraging nod and on his usual reserved face, a small supportive smile.

And the classroom door fully opened to reveal the grateful princess giving the normally undemonstrative class president a beaming smile of thanks.

Hopes was dashed and hearts were broken at this sight of what Ochi-sensei has deemed as 'an extremely attractive couple'.

But for one angry jealous soul, he wondered guiltily if he has lost all hope for the innocent princess's devoted heart.

(夏の夢)


	4. Chapter 4

(夏の夢)

"Orihime, are you sure you are going to be alright?" Arisawa Tatsuki stood at her best friend's desk and looked or rather scrutinized the gentle healer.

She looked fine, on the outside but who can tell what demons she was battling on the inside to cause such a outburst after lunch period.

Inoue Orihime smiled reassuringly at her concerned friend. "I am fine, Tatsuki-chan." She saw Tatsuki arched an unbelieving eyebrow at her. "Really, Tatsuki-chan, I am a-okay." She beamed a sprightly smile at her.

"Inoue," Both girls jumped when the low voice of Sado Yasutora interrupted their conversation.

Tatsuki glared angrily at him, "Mind not walking as silent as a mouse, can you? You almost gave us a heart attack." The second strongest girl in Japan grumbled unhappily.

Orihime giggled.

"It was not that serious, Tatsuki-chan. You are exaggerating, aren't you? Is there anything you want, Sado-kun?" She turned to her training partner.

Sado just stared at her for awhile without saying anything, earning himself a frustrated look from Tatsuki and a princess whose face was starting to show tints of pink.

"Oi! Sado, what the hell do you want?" Tatsuki could not stand the silence anymore.

Ignoring Tatsuki, Sado turned to Orihime, "Inoue, I am going home now. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked in a patient voice.

Orihime was touched. She knew this was what her meek giant of a friend's way of showing concern for her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Sado-kun. But I am not going home yet. I have to go to sewing club first and then after that I will be going to work." She explained to him.

Sado continued to stare at her, then he showed a thumb up as a sign of understanding to a giggling Orihime and giving Ichigo and Ishida a nod, he left the classroom.

"Sado-kun is nice and funny, isn't he, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked in between her cheerful giggling.

"I guess..."

"Inoue-san,"

"What the hell?! Is everybody trying to see me die of a heart attack?!" This time it was the Quincy who was allegedly trying to cause the sudden death of the other 'dragon'.

"My apologies, Arisawa-chan. I was just going to tell Inoue-san that she need not attend the sewing club activity if she is not feeling well." Ishida Uryuu cast an apologetic glance at Tatsuki before turning his full attention to the one he was most concerned for.

"I am not feeling unwell, Ishida-kun. Besides, I want to be at the club meeting. It will help to take my mind off... somethings." Spoken confidently at first, her voice wavered slightly at the end of the sentence.

The 'dragon' hen patted her softly on the head, "If you are sure, Orihime. Ishida, mind walking Orihime to her working place after the meeting?" She requested of their friend.

Orihime waved her hands in protest, "I can go to work on my own. There is no need to trouble Ishida-kun."

"It is no trouble at all, Inoue-san. I need to get something from the shops as well." Ishida assured Orihime.

"In that case, call me when you have reached home from work or do you need me to see you home tonight?"

Orihime pouted. "Tatsuki-chan ~ , I am not a baby."

Tatsuki ruffled the auburn hair and smirked, "You'll always be my baby, Hime." Tatsuki teased a rapidly blushing princess.

"Tatsuki-chan ~ " The blushing princess whined in embarrassment at her smirking best friend.

Laughing loudly as she said goodbye to her friends, Tatsuki, like Sado gave a nod to Ichigo before leaving the classroom.

Ishida who has been trying to keep the smile from widening on his face, covered his mouth and coughed to collect himself.

The gentle healer heard the cough and asked anxiously if there was anything wrong with him.

"I was just clearing my throat, Inoue-san. Shall we go?"

"Um." Orihime answered as she gathered her bag and stood up.

"Inoue."

"Eek!" A startled Orihime jumped, tripped on the legs of her school chair and fell into the hard chest of Ishida.

Kurosaki Ichigo bent down to pick up the school bag that Orihime dropped. He did not want to witness the princess in the arms of another.

"Thanks for catching me, Ishida-kun. If Tatsuki-chan was still around, she would have been proven right about the 'heart attacking'." The giggling princess laughed at her own joke, deliberately ignoring the other person seeking to speak to her.

"You are right, Inoue-san, about Arisawa-san. And you should know, I will always be there to catch you when you fall." He told her seriously. Almost like an oath.

Ichigo did not like the look Ishida was giving Orihime. But what was really pissing him off was how Orihime was regarding the Quincy. It was like he was her hero... her protector.

Shouldn't her protector be... him?

"Thank you, Ishida-kun. For everything." Orihime smiled warmly at her friend. "Shall we go?" She was going to move away from her desk when a rough hand reached out to lightly grip her wrist, "Inoue,"

Orihime felt her skin tingled at the mere touch, she did not want him to affect her so much and yet, she felt the sensation coursing right to her heart. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered alarmingly if he could hear it. She was debating as to what she should do as to not show any weakness and her... love for him.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed her school bag dangling in Kurosaki-kun's other hand.

"Inoue." Ichigo repeated when Orihime continued to ignore him.

And Orihime still decided to ignore him.

"Oh, my bag." Orihime absent-mindedly said about her missing school bag. She turned to Kurosaki-kun. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She tried to retrieve her bag from him all without looking at his face.

Ichigo cringed at the frigidness of her voice. But his large hand remained on her small wrist. He tried to make eye contact with her. He wanted her soft honey eyes to gaze upon him with... love.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime did not want to do this but she was tired of being made a fool of and so this totally unlikely behavior of hers towards one of her friend. She tried to tug free of her wrist from his clasp.

Ishida saw the anxiety on the gentle healer's face and he decided to intervene. He put his hand on Ichigo's arm, "Let go of Inoue-san's wrist and return her bag to her, Kurosaki." He semi-ordered him.

Ichigo turned his gaze from Orihime to glare at Ishida.

"You wanna make me." He challenged his cousin.

Ishida glanced at Orihime before answering Ichigo, "I can but I won't. Let's not create any trouble for ourselves. Just let go of Inoue-san and give her back her bag." He advised.

Ichigo saw the concern glance Ishida directed at Orihime, he knew the Quincy only has Orihime's welfare at heart.

He chose to answer to Orihime, "Inoue," He handed her the school bag and slowly removed his hand from her wrist.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime answered softly. At least now, he could detect a little warmth in those words of gratitude.

But she was still not looking at him.

Her head was bowed and her fingers were fiddling with the straps of her school bag. The heat from his hand still lingered on the straps.

He knew she must have heard about what has been going on with him and the 'dates'. His stomach clutched and unclutched painfully making him felt violently sick, sick of what the gentle healer must be thinking of him now.

He wanted to talk to her. He will try to explain to her. She must listen to him.

"Inoue, can we talk?" He asked, almost pleaded with her.

She kept her head down and shook it.

"Inoue, please."

"Ishida-kun, could we go please?"

They both heard the desperation in her voice, Ishida looked at the orange-haired classmate who usually has a scowl on his handsome but he saw this time there was only confusion and maybe, pain etched on his face.

Ishida laid a hand on Orihime's arm and gently guided her away from Ichigo and out of the classroom.

At first, Ichigo stood silently as he watched Orihime being led away from him before he chased after them.

Once again, he caught her tiny wrist in his callous hand.

So surprised was her by his action that she faced him head on.

She did not have time to wipe what was showing on her pale face.

Stunned by the expression on her face, he dropped her wrist from his clasp.

"Inoue, I only want to talk to you."

The auburn-haired princess did not even answer him, she just started to walk away from him.

He was going to go after her again when Ishida moved in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Ishida. This has nothing to do with you. This is only between Inoue and I." He warned.

"Yes. It is definitely between the two of you but can't you see Inoue-san does not want to talk to you."

"I will make her talk to me and listen to what I have to say." Ichigo said with determination.

"You could do that but she won't be listening with her heart. She will be forced to hear you out. You do not want to force Inoue-san to do that, do you?Give her time to come round and be willingly to listen to your explanations."

"Are you telling me to stay away from Inoue?"

"If need be."

"So you take the opportunity to worm yourself into her heart. Is that it? Don't deny you like Inoue?"

"I am not like you, Kurosaki. I do not go out on meaningless dates with people I do not even know. I am not denying I like her. In fact, I think I... love her. And why do you even care, it's not like you love Inoue-san." With this parting shot, Ishida too walked away from Ichigo.

The unexpected confession caused Ichigo to stare in shock at the back of his cousin.

(夏の夢)

Despite what Ishida has said. Ichigo was waiting at the school gates for Orihime after football practice.

To hell with Ishida and him professing his love for the auburn-haired beauty.

He only wished to know who the gentle healer love.

And he thought he knew.

He slumped against the wall thinking what he should say to her.

How was he going to make her to believe in him again?

Then he sensed her calming presence, he looked up, looked towards where she was and saw her... with him.

He saw her talking spiritedly and waving her free hand furiously to further prove her point about something.

He saw him looking at her and he wondered if that was what he looked like when he was looking at her.

He was concentrating on looking at her so much that he did not even know he was staring at her till her soft brown eyes met his hard brown eyes.

He saw her moving to the other side of Ishida as they were walking nearer to him.

She wanted the distance between them. She wanted Ishida to come between them.

And it hurt.

"Inoue, please let me talk to you. Let me explain." He let Ishida stand between them. He did not want to pressure her unnecessary. She has to come to him willingly.

"I just want to talk. I just want to know why you were crying. Please, Inoue."

Orihime could feel herself weakening at the passionate plea.

She looked into his chocolate eyes and she saw only sincerity.

She walked slowly towards him and Ishida could only look on in bitterness.

Ichigo felt so relief, he almost become light-headed with joy at the thought of the princess giving him another chance.

Everything will be alright, he will tell her everything, he only wanted her to trust him again and to l...

"Kurosaki-kun, are you here waiting for me? I thought we were meeting somewhere else."

Orihime paled at Ichigo's date addressing him. She tugged at Ishida's wrist and begged him with her eyes to get her away.

Away from him.

She cast an unforgiving glance towards Ichigo.

She almost let him made a fool out of herself again.

She left.

She left with Ishida.

Ichigo's mind was screaming at him to go after her.

But he doubt he will know what to say to her.

He just stared at the backs of the gentle healer and the Quincy.

"Wow. They do look like the perfect couple, don't they, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped at his date. His eyes filled with intense hatred, but at whom?

And Ichigo's date wondered if she was going to regret going on the date with him.

_'Only she can call me that.'_

(夏の夢)


	5. Chapter 5

_(Yoshi! I have fired up my Linux baby and so I should give thanks. but first, let me explain something, I do my typing everywhere on my almost two year old 7 inch tablet and if it's just an update and nothing else. I have just posted the chapter by the said tablet. You try typing over one hundred thousand words and counting, on such a small screen. So now you know about my silent treatment of you, dear readers.)_

_(Thanks, especially to : _**absolutefaith, Annabelle4.0, Cries of the Damned, ForTheLoveOfLiterature01, Majestade, drgnl, sweet-penelope, Loverofliterature111, BabeBee, Flower of Night, pythagore29, LS77, ginian05, DivineBarak, MaggiexxLove, ****NaruHinaFanboy, **fallendemonangel, KyubbiNaruto, Lonnie84, lyerlaboys1, Pablo Hirunata, KazumaKaname, SakurA-VioletA, SilverChaser17, meivana, Ichihime Kurosaki, I Am Midnight, Rei Katsuro, LostInADaze67, W-Stars, princessyaca, yonona-unnie, Saint Sita, wat, Fanfic lover aka ImNotOddJustRare, chibisamasempai20, Temarixx, Misha, nypsy, Czexy, all the Guest reviewers,)

(夏の夢)

"Orihime-chan, are you really sure you don't need a big, strong handsome guy such as myself to walk you home? Listen, there's thunder and lightning, you hear that, I don't mean the lightning, haha, and it looks like it's going to rain soon. We could share an umbrella." Inoue Orihime shook her head and smiled appreciatively at her senior co-worker.

"It is alright, Yoshida-san. I have my own umbrella. Thank you for being so caring."

"How many times must I tell you. It's Yoshida or Yoshida-kun. I am not that old. And of course I care. You are going to be the mother of my future children after all."

"Yoshida-san ~ "

"Waitaminute, the four-eyes' doctor's son is not lurking outside waiting to walk you home, is he? You are not being unfaithful to me, are you?!"

"Yoshida-san!"

"Go away, Yoshida. Go make yourself useful in the kitchen. Orihime-chan, you should get going. You have everything? Are the bread enough?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Bosu-san. Goodbye Bosu-san, Yoshida-san." She bowed and left the shop.

"Orihime-chan! You really, really don't need me to walk you home. I am missing you already!"

Orihime turned, giggled and waved to them.

"Orihime-chan!"

"Shut up! Don't embarrass the poor girl, Yoshida."

"But bosu, I was just trying to put a smile on her sweet face. Did you not notice how sad she was when she first came to work? And she being all alone and such, we must show her there are people who care for her. People like you and I."

"That's rather big-hearted of you."

"Of course! My future wife must know how much I care for and love her."

"I knew it! You pervert! But I'm warning you now, it's going to end in heartbreak for you. And it's Bosu-san, Yoshida-chan."

"Bosu ~ "

(夏の夢)

Orihime continued to giggle softly as she walked home. She counted herself to be very lucky to be working with Bosu-san and Yoshida-san. Bosu-san seemed to be all gruff and tough on the outside. But she knew better, he was actually a big, cuddy softie on the inside. And Yoshida-san, or 'kun', as he has been pestering for her to call him that since she first started working there. He was playful and flirtatious and always like to tease her. But like Bosu-san, Yoshida-san was also always looking out for her.

She was glad she was working at the bakery.

And Yoshida-san offering to walk her home. She giggled even more as she thought how was 'big, strong handsome' Yoshida-san going to fight off any hollow attack.

_'Hollow.'_

_'Kurosaki-kun.'_

The giggles turned into a sigh.

A long despairing sigh.

Orihime wished not everything has to remind her of him.

But even at the bakery, everything was mocking her of what she was trying so hard to forget; an orange, a pineapple, a donut, a cup of coffee, a...

A flash of lightning startled her out of melancholy reverie.

She really should rush home.

She started to count as to when she can hear the thunder after the lightning. At the back of her mind, she thought she saw something in the shadows when the lightning lighted up the street.

She counted with her feet as she hurried home.

_'One... Two... Three... Four... Five...'_

"Inoue."

"Eek!"

Her bag of bread dropped out of her hand. A rather big bag of bread. Bosu-san was really a big softie in regards to his hardworking and polite employee.

Not to mention easy on the eye.

Quick reflexes caught her bag of bread before it hit the ground.

"Thank you... K-Kurosaki-kun?" Oh, why hasn't she sense his reiatsu. Was he here with his 'date'? Was he here to flaunt his 'date'? Did he want to taunt her as to who he did not mind being seen in public with? No, this was not the Kurosaki-kun she knew. But... the Kurosaki-kun she thought she knew would not go on 'dates' with those who were practically strangers to them.

The auburn-haired princess was giving herself a headache with all the guesses and assumptions swirling in her overactive mind. She wanted to catch all the wild guesses, crumpled them up in a ball and kicked it as far away from her head as possible.

Her hands wanted to...

She looked at her hands.

One hand was clutching the straps of her school bag.

The other were...

Where was her bag of bread?

_'Oh...'_

She looked nervously at him.

Where was his 'date'?

"K-Kurosaki-kun, may I have my bag please?" She asked him shyly and looked away from his eyes. They shone like little golden suns with the streetlights reflected in them.

She reached out to retrieve her bag.

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at the small trembling hand creeping closer and closer to its destination, if he wanted to, he could capture the fair hand in his own tanned one and he was sure she would not even mind.

But...

"Inoue, are you on your way home?"

The hand halted in its quest.

Orihime pulled back her hand and looked hesitantly at Ichigo.

She nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting? It looks like it's going to rain soon. Let's go." He glanced at her with a softer version of his scowl on his contemplating face.

Orihime was puzzled.

Shouldn't he be on... somewhere else?

"Inoue?"

She saw his long strides has already taken him a few steps away from her. She nibbled on her lower lip as she took in his appearance. He was still in his school uniform. Did he... did he go like that? Has he seen her home? Did she live around here? Maybe that was why he happened to be in this area.

She bit down hard on her lip. She was thinking too much, again.

"Inoue, is anything wrong?" He was starting to walk back towards her.

The gentle healer did not know if she should be happy he was showing so much concern for her.

For was not he the one who was causing her the most pain.

But no more.

She will not let herself be hurt by him or anyone else anymore, just because she wanted to... love.

"Inoue?"

He was right beside her.

Showing her concern for her.

But...

Kurosaki-kun would be concern for anyone and she was sure he was being that way earlier as well, when he was on his...

"Inoue?"

Orihime took a deep, deep breath.

"Kurosaki-kun, could I have my bag please? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? I can go home on my own." There. She has said it. Now she can have her bag of bread back and they can both go on their separate way.

She held out her small hand and bravely looked at Kurosaki-kun.

He was scowling at her as he looked at her hand.

Her small pale trembling hand.

_'Why should I be subjected to his frown? I certainly did not ask him to be here. Hmph.'_ Orihime thought touchily, forgetting how once she has found his facial expression as funny.

"Where are you saying I should be, if not here with you?" Ichigo asked in all seriousness.

Orihime huffed in irritation and glared at Ichigo.

Was he acting stupid?

This was so not funny.

"Y-You know, o-on your... W-With ..." Orihime could not even stuttered out what Ichigo was supposed to be doing and with who.

Ichigo smirked in amusement at the blushing auburn-haired beauty trying to complete her own sentences. He waited for the uncompleted sentences to be filled in by his brain while he continued to stare at the flustering girl.

"Oh, you meant that?"

She nodded. She hoped they were on the same wavelength.

"It's over."

"It's over?" She sounded like a parrot.

"Yeah. It's over and done with. Shall we go? And you should stop chewing on your lip, you know I don't like to see you bleed."

And he started to walk in the direction of her home.

He was confusing her.

She wanted to know where she stood in his heart.

On this hot sultry summer night Inoue Orihime was going to find out.

Starting with...

_"One date and it's already Ichigo."_

_"Me too."_

_"Me as well."_

Once again, Ichigo found the gentle healer was not walking by his side.

Ichigo turned and looked at the auburn-haired beauty who seemed to be deep in thought about something.

He started to walk back towards her.

"Inoue, are you okay?" He asked softly and checking if they were the only two persons out on a night such as this, he laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

He knew he should not be seen touching her in public.

He knew touching her will be dangerous.

Time and time again, touching her only proved what he has always suspected.

What he has always known.

She was different.

And he missed touching her.

"Inoue?" He asked softly and his hand instinctively tightened its grip on her shoulder.

Her skin tingled under his touch.

She ignored how her helpless body was responding to his touch as her mind cried out,

_'Don't call me that! Don't call me that!'_

She shook her head sadly.

The grip on her shoulder tightened to the point she could feel the pain cutting through her sadness.

It was now or never.

She met his eyes with a determined look,

"I am fine, Ichigo-kun."

And the strong hand lost its grip and fell immediately from her shoulder.

"W-What did you call me?"

She fixed her eyes on him,

"Ichigo-kun." She repeated softly and slowly for him.

"Don't call me that!" He almost shouted at her though the tone of his voice did raise a few level.

She continued to look at him, "Why not? You let everybody and anyone call you that so why can't I call you that?"

"You are not everyone!" He answered hastily and then he realized suddenly it sounded harsh, even to his own ears.

He saw her eyes widening.

What could she be thinking of the meaning behind the words?

_'I am not everyone? Is Kurosaki-kun saying I am not everyone because I am special to him. But that cannot be the truth, for all the lies he has been feeding me. I guess deep down I am just not good enough like everybody else to_ even _call him that.'_ Orihime thought dismally. She could feel her tears stinging her eyes.

No! She cannot cry.

She must not cry...

For him.

Anymore.

"Inoue?"

_'Yes. That is correct. I am Inoue to you. Just 'Inoue'. And you are...'_

"Kurosaki-kun, I understand."

But she did not. She really did not understand.

She tried to make a grab for her bag of bread.

She wanted to take back what belong to her and get as far from him as possible.

She made contact with his big hand instead.

_"I also got to hold his hand."_

She held the hand that was clutching the bag with her small trembling hand.

_''Would I rather hold his hand.''_

_'Please.'_ Orihime thought hopefully, desperately, _'Please give me a sign as whether it will all ends tonight.'_

And she got the unwanted sign as soon as she felt him shook her hand off him.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up to the skies. She bit on her lip so hard, she tasted her own blood swirling in her mouth. She prayed.

"Nothing, Kurosaki-kun. I just wanted to take back what is mine and make my way home." She answered him unemotionally with her face still looking up and praying.

"I told you I will be walking you home and I will be carrying it for you till we reach your apartment. So, no more arguing it over it and let's go, Inoue."

There was no answer from her.

He looked at her.

He was struck speechless by the surreal scene in front of him.

She was still facing the skies but with her arms stretched wide.

She looked like a virgin sacrifice offering herself up to the Gods.

When the flashes of lightning illuminated her, her shimmery hair glow, her skin danced with the light, she seemed so ethereal, so unreal,

So beautiful.

"Thank You."

The weaver princess mouthed gratefully to the heavens.

And she thanked him, at which he was named after.

She has always loved the rain and now with the light summer rain hiding the tears that could not be stopped from escaping from her eyes, she was sure it loved her too.

Though her tears merged with the rain, the rain whilst it could bind together the heavens and the earth, she doubted her tears could ever join her heart and Kurosaki-kun's heart as one.

Ichigo continued to be caught spellbound by the beautiful girl being caressed by the light summer breeze and... the mist of rain.

Rain!

He has not let the rain registered as he was so captivated by her.

The rain trickled down from the front of his hair to drop onto his sharp nose.

How he hated the rain and yet...

She was so angelically radiant in the rain.

He shook the hatred droplets off himself.

"Ori..." His heart almost stopped beating altogether. He almost called the weaver princess by her name. He looked fearfully at the celestial creature being sprinkled in liquid moonlight. She was still too engrossed in what ever she was doing in the rain to pay him any heed of attention. He heaved a sigh of relief. He collected himself.

"Inoue, let's go!" He shouted at her.

Slowly, Orihime looked away from the night skies being set ablaze by Thor's hammering of the clouds.

Staring at him with confused innocent eyes, she must have forgotten he was even there with her. His heart was seized suddenly with an invisible fist making it difficult for him to breathe.

Honey brown eyes continued to stared at his chocolate brown eyes.

There was no emotion in them.

This was what it felt like to be forgotten by her.

"Inoue." He choked out.

She made no attempt to walk to him.

_'To hell with everything!'_ He scowled.

Ichigo walked quickly towards her, without another word took her small pale hand in his own bigger hand and started to bring her home.

Orihime almost stumbled a few times as she let Kurosaki-kun held her hand and she has to walk fast to match his quick pace.

She gazed at her hand entwined with his.

He was confusing her, again.

Should she go on loving him?

Will she be love back?

She looked at the big strong back and the bright orange hair.

She will try to find out.

One last time.

She felt the warmth disappearing from her shivering hand before she heard him speak,

"We're here, Inoue."

Indeed they were.

Ichigo started to walk up the flights of steps leading to her apartment.

Orihime followed.

_'One last time.'_ She promised herself.

_"A fast-food restaurant for me."_

_"We just hang out at the mall."_

_"He brought you to a movie on your first date,"_

"Kurosaki-kun, there is a movie starring..."

Ichigo interrupted what she was going to say, "Are you saying you want to watch a movie?" He turned his head and looked curiously at her.

Orihime nodded and her head stayed down due to the intense questioning stare she was receiving from him.

"Sure, why not."

Her heart leap at the three little words, she lifted her head to look at him, joy was written all over her face, she was feeling so happy...

But his next words caused her world to come crushing down again, when he suggested,

"We can make it a group thing. We can ask Tatsuki, _'crack',_ Chad, _'crack',_ Mizuiro, _'crack',_ Keigo, _'crack',_ right,"

And, finally,

"Inoue."

Every name, every step caused her fragile heart to crack a little till...

How do you heal a broken heart?

Was he so ashamed of being seen in public with... her?

"Inoue."

Her name again.

She could feel her tears threatening to make a reappearance.

No. Did she not assure Ishida-kun, she was going to be all right and everything will be fine.

Everything Will Be Fine.

Once she let go...

Of Him.

She saw him stepping aside and she realized she was at her door.

With shaking hands, she searched her school bag for her keys. When at last, she has them in her hand, she started to open her locks.

She kept her head low and did not speak a single word.

Ichigo was a little baffled. He thought she would be pleased at him for the arrangement to watch the movie with their friends. She thought she would be nodding her head enthusiastically and agreeing. But she has not uttered a single word since then. Maybe, she was disappointed that he did not mention Ishida.

Why should he invite him?

The door was opened.

"Inoue," He started to say,

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said softly as she stepped into her apartment.

"Should it not be goodnight, Inoue?" He corrected her with a smirk and handing over her bag of bread.

The playful smirk was wiped from his handsome face when he saw the tears in her eyes and blood on her lips.

"Inoue," He reached out to touch her face but he did not forget to canvass the area for another living soul.

That inspection caused her tears to cascade even more freely down her flushed cheeks.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" He asked gently as he bent slightly over in an attempt to wipe away her tears.

She flinched away from his touch.

He arched an eyebrow and even before he could open his mouth to ask her what was the matter.

She moved towards him, placed her shaking small hands on his chest, tiptoed, leaned upwards and kissed him.

A short sweet chaste kiss.

"Goodbye, Ichigo-kun." She whispered against his lips.

Too stunned to react, he let her take her bag from his hand.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue Orihime, being the gentle healer, she did not slam the door in his face, instead she gave him a small sad smile and slowly closed the door to his face.

Kurosaki Ichigo tasted the tears and blood that still lingered on his lips.

Has he caused her so much pain?

And he just stood there looking at her sad face, as his princess, the beautiful girl who has timidly confessed of her love for him, closed her door and maybe, her heart to him.

On this hot sultry summer night, Inoue Orihime has finally found her answer.

(夏の夢)

_(I have this tiny question to ask of you, dear readers, do I write angst or comedy better? I do not know why I am torturing myself but I do have a few new stories in mind and I was just wondering, angst or comedy? Anyway, the gates of Hell are opening this Sunday, so I should do updates for my supernatural and spiritual stories. :) )_


End file.
